Encounter
by Theresa471
Summary: Sequel to The day the world ended. Admiral Nelson is back to work on the Seaview. His team is asked to look for the scientists deep inside of a Volcano.


**Encounter**

Two weeks after Admiral Nelson was back at work either at the Institute or on the Seaview. The Seaview was asked by ONI and Admiral Starke to check on the Dante's Peak's volcano once more.

After the last encounter with the crew having been on liberty in the Hawaiian Islands. Only to find an alien space craft and its members having to saved the team from inside of the helicopter after being pulled into the vortex.

This time with a crew from the National Volcano Society have been missing for the better of a week. Having gone inside of the Volcano only to investigate on whether it actually was going to blow for sure. Including having to check on the magma chambers.

And the C.E.O of the Kiki Volcano Center was able to advised the proper authorities of this fact with the team of four.

The team of four after being dropped off by helicopter at the highest peak. They were able to climb on down inside into the deepest part of the volcano, only to disappeared afterwards once reaching inside.

The Kiki center on one of the largest islands. Haven't been able to make any sort of contact with the group for almost three days now.

Even though the C.E.O. of the center had sent out an advisory report for all of those expressing interest with the four. In order to find out on whether they were still alive at this particular time.

And why the Seaview of the Nelson Institute will be sent in to investigate it further. Sending in there best crew-members with rock climbing experience and other abilities. In order to check for any type of signs of them. If any!

While the Seaview was forging ahead to there destination. Admiral Nelson needed to speak with a few of the crew members that will be going along with Captain Crane and a Volcanologist Jason Mitchell. His son is one of those missing from the group. Dr. Jeremy Mitchell, Dr. Kono Kim, Technician Beverly Ashland and a Communications specialist Jeffries Zimbalist.

In order to discuss the details with choosing the different options. On how to get down inside of the different levels, until they are able to reach the main core.

Hopefully the ash & rock won't be able to poise too much of a problem for the team.

Captain Crane was able to have everyone meet in the front of the main observation nose. While Admiral Nelson would be overseeing the entire operation from the Seaview.

It was de rigueur in order for everyone to be properly trained for when it comes to this dangerous operation. One of those personnel would be the night watch executive officer Stu Riley and ex Navy Seal communications officer Julieanna Moore(Sparks). Besides Crane and besides Jason Mitchell.

There was one person on board wasn't going to like the idea in spite of his protests with Admiral Nelson. And that was Chief Sharkey for the most part having to be married to Moore for the past two years.

She had shown in the past missions. That she is quite capable of during her job. And no doubt she will be doing the very same to hang tough with the best of personnel for when it comes to the Seaview and the Institute.

Dante's Volcano

At the very bottom of the volcano chamber. Lies an injured human named Dr. Jeremy Mitchell and one other tech Beverly Ashland. The both of them were injured when the tremors from inside of the volcano had hit causing the two to be trapped inside a small cavern. Along with what ever supplies that was brought with them, including there air masks.

The other two members of the team were killed having fallen before being hit with debris from the tremors. They weren't able to hold on to there grappling ropes in order to save them.

Otherwise inside of the chamber. Dr. Jeremy Mitchell face is clammy and pale, while Dr. Ashland tries to comfort him to be more comfortable if possible. No doubt suffering with massive internal injuries.

She would be shaky trying to help. Even though she's not able to do all that much being here stuck without the chance of being rescued.

There was just too much rock formation in the way. In order for any rescue operation to find them. Unless it was a real miracle on whether they are found. By that time. No doubt they will probably be dead as with the other two of the team.

There was very little water around, even though steamed coming up from the Earth's core. No doubt she can only assumed that Dr. Mitchell is dehydrated as with herself for the most part.

She moved over to him to check on his vitals once more. Only to hold onto his hand for emotional support. Since she always had the tendency from over the years to pull back with showing deep emotion with any one.

Having to be looking over at his face. His eyes are closing, as if he was losing ground further from his internal injuries.

And it was some what sad to see this happen with the doctor. After he'd express excitement with this venture the past few weeks to her and the team.

What she needed now was basically a miracle in order to survive further.

Captain Lee Crane remembered the last time he tried climbing down, when he was injured. But this time, he's going to be extremely careful for when it comes to climbing inside of the volcano.

No doubt those memories will probably be on his mind at all times. While making sure his team is able to move as well.

It's going to be magnificent for a few, others no. For when it comes to climbing inside an active volcano. It's too bad Kowalski won't be going, since he has the experience. He's going to be needed on board the Seaview keeping track with his radar/sonar equipment. Even though he will be flying the FS-1 to take them over.

For Lee Crane and his team. He'd made sure all was in order with every single detail. Including Admiral Nelson having to be paying attention to details for when it comes to the rescue.

One of the main things would be just how tricky its going to be with the four dropping down into the volcano. Having an experienced pilot with the FS-1 to drop them down as far as the FS-1 can go without having to crash.

Meanwhile Lee Crane was watching Admiral Nelson from the plotting table. After checking his final notes written by himself.

Otherwise he was ready. When he says the following to him. "I'm ready to go sir." Even though he wants to confess to him that he's scared for the first time in years.

And for him to admit this to Admiral Nelson. He was some what surprised with his confession after all this time. Looking into his face. He's able to say back to him without all of the emotional back-wash. "Good Luck Lad; and your team to find out just what has happened."

Chapter Two

The FS-1 was able to take off without a problem with Kowalski flying at mach speeds. And in order to reach the site of the Volcano. While the crew-members inside were some what quiet. Including Captain Lee Crane sitting next to Kowalski in the front.

Kowalski was moving on down quicker than necessary. When Crane had spotted the change. He asked the following. "What are you doing?"

After a moment.

Kowalski was able to give his response. "Just prior to leaving Admiral Nelson had advised a quick change. Instead of taking chances with the climb. Instead send in the FS-1 even though the hull will be able to withhold the strain of the heat and lava if any."

"Like you did years ago?" He says. Even though the plan was being dropped for the moment.

"Yes sir. Everyone please hold on tight. It's going to be a bumpy ride at best." He tells everyone with taking in a deep breath.

Captain Crane was able to place on his breathing mask. As with the rest of the crew members inside of the FS-1. One thing for sure. Everybody were nervous from when it came to this type of maneuver, especially for when it comes to Kowalski and his hot-dog flying skills.

The FS-1 was being tracked on the radar screens on board of the Seaview by Patterson. While Admiral Nelson lingering over his shoulder for the moment keeping an close eye on the flying sub, before Kowalski and his team were able to drop below inside.

He knew.

As with Commander Chip Morton, it's going to be rough once they were able to move inside.

However for technician Beverly Ashland, she was trying her best to hold from crying or anything else for that matter. It's been almost an hour since Dr. Jeremy Mitchell had elapsed into a coma from his injuries.

Leaving her alone in the semi dark. Since her lighting from her isolation cap was still working. Even though the air inside was getting rather thin and mostly heated from being close to the chambers of the magma.

There was nothing more to be done for her to do accept wait. For how long that may be for when it comes to the air inside.

Moments later_

She starts to hear some strange noise from the other side of the cavern. She doesn't know on whether she is dreaming or hearing things, like some type of vehicle has entered into the lower part of the volcano chamber.

And there it was...

Kowalski and the team from the Seaview were able to make it into one piece, despite the very bumpy ride. As everyone of their heads from the massive heat from outside would be swimming.

They needed to be quick. Since they were lucky enough to come close to a possible cave-in some 300 feet away from where the FS-1 had landed.

Captain Lee Crane had ordered for Kowalski to stay inside. Just in case they needed to lift off quickly. "Aye, sir." He says out of pure disgust having to be left behind again.

Crane is able to have the others follow him out. And in order to steer clear of any of the falling rocks or anything else for that matter.

Since the insides of the Volcano was starting to rumble some what. Add into the magma from the Earth's core only to make matters much worst inside for the group. They'd to be quick about it.

After a few minutes inside. Julieanna and Riley having to be roaming around. They were able to spot the one section that had caved in from the volcano's activity from inside.

Hopefully for them. They would be able to spot anyone from inside. Once the team-members are able to dig what ever is inside the cavern.

Captain Crane orders everyone to start there digging. Since they were able to bring the equipment to shovel out the smaller rock formation.

No doubt will be able to reveal the truth of the matter. And determined just who is still alive or dead at this particular time.

Crane was able to see that everyone of the member's adrenaline was super hyped, mostly for when it comes to Stu Riley. The same could be said with Captain Lee Crane trying to move as quickly with removing the rocks.

So far they have been some what lucky with removing the rocks without having any more of the tremors. And causing further debris to cover them.

One thing for sure.

It was starting to get harder to breath in spite of there air masks. Just about now. He could use a drink in order to keep himself and his group hydrated from the heat and steam building.

And in spite to the fact. Julieanna Moore having to be working hard with the digging further. She was starting to get closer to an opening. And in order to at least holler inside on whether anyone was still alive. Its been some what grueling for the most part with the digging.

Herself, Hanson, Riley and Crane were starting to falter. It'd to be soon before they were forced to leave the inside of the volcano.

While inside.

Beverly Ashland just barely awake. She was able to hear someone calling out to her. Even though thinking, it might be her imagination from the lack of air and from the heat inside.

She looked over at Dr. Jeremy Mitchell having to be still out-cold. She'd checked his vitals once more having to crawled over to him as best as she could. At least he was still barely alive in order to draw a breath from inside of his isolation suit.

Hearing the rocks move from behind her. She was able to hear a woman's voice screaming out for anyone that might be inside.

Julieana tried it again with screaming inside.

And than she heard it. A woman's voice just barely audible. But enough for her to hear. Julieanna was able to call over the group. Telling them that she's able to hear someone inside.

Crane, Riley and Hanson move over as quickly as possible. In order to move out the rest of the boulders. Taking only a few moments.

Moving inside of the cavern entrance. They are able to see the two. One was of the woman extremely happy to see someone finally.

Captain Crane bending down to check on the woman. She tells him that it's Dr. Jeremy Mitchell. "He's in a bad way with internal injuries." She says trying to catch her breath before pain is wracking her body for some reason.

Crane is able to tell her they are from the Nelson Institute and the submarine Seaview. "We were sent to look for you and your group. What happened with the others?" He mutters with having Riley helping him to get the woman moved out of the cavern.

She says quickly to answer the question with sadness. "Dead." Was all she was able to say for the moment.

While Julieanna and Hanson had to do the same with the doctor. Even though having to be unconscious. It's a good thing he's not a large or heavy person to move.

Lee was able to have Kowalski come out of the FS-1 in order to help them out. And get them inside properly positioned and tied in at the back part of the FS-1.

Once everyone is settled. Kowalski is able to let everyone to be ready for anything at this time. Riley, Moore and Hanson will have to keep a close eye on the two.

But for now with Kowalski setting himself in the front as with the captain. Otherwise Kowalski was able to follow the same route of the volcano's perimeters.

Making it rough on everyone from inside of the FS-1. But thank god the volcano itself wasn't going to blow any time soon.

Chapter Three

Some ten minutes later...

Patterson on the Seaview having to be working his station. He was able to spot the FS-1 on the radar screen. Advising executive officer Morton and Admiral Nelson of his findings.

Nelson and Chip Morton quickly moved over to the radar station. In order to see the blimp on the screen having to be them.

It was at this very moment. When Sparks had advised them that the FS-1 were bringing in two survivors. Even though one of them needed medical help quickly.

Immediately Admiral Nelson having to get onto the P.A. system, he was able to have Dr. Jamieson and his staff to come up front to the observation nose. He has two patients that needs to be taken care of.

All of a sudden there was a flurry of activity around the entire Control Room. In order to have the two injured brought to sickbay and taken care medically.

Otherwise straightening up from the plot table. Nelson and Morton were glad they were now able to some what relax. Even though two of the team that was sent are dead, to show for there efforts.

Nelson having to be thinking. He just hopes to god they won't be adding any others onto the list.

Finale

Beverly Ashland was able to start coming around from inside of the sickbay. Her senses were slowly coming back to her. Having to be hearing voices once again. Hopefully for the better, as she was convinced that she was basically still alive.

She was breathing in deeply with the air nose covering her face. When she looked up into a face having to be Dr. Jamieson.

And for which he was able to introduce himself bending over her from inside of the alcove. She tries to speak a little with her mouth completely dry. But she was able to get the words out.

"Dr. Mitchell." Dr. Jamieson was able to tell her that he's still alive and is doing much better from his surgery.

"I was able to repair the internal bleeding damage, even though I 'd to give him a few pints of blood to replace what was lost. Otherwise he's still sleeping and will be for the next few hours." He states with checking her vitals once again.

"I 'm very grateful that the both of us are still alive. It's just too bad about the other two." She said with some mock anger.

"And if you behave, your going to be out of here soon. While Dr. Mitchell is able to recover from his injuries." He says before moving off to advised Admiral Nelson and Captain Crane of the news.

"Thanks Doc." She replied before she's able to drift off into a sound and safe sleep ever since this ordeal had started.

The End


End file.
